To Be Loved
by Scaah
Summary: /!\YAOI/!\ J'avais vécus ma vie, courte, triste, sombre. Sans jamais un rayon de lumière pour venir transpercer les ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'enlisais jours après jours. Ah, si… Peut-être un…  NaruSasu


_Hellow ! Je vous présente mon premier One Shot, To be loved. Je l'ai écrit cet année pendant je ne sais plus quelles vacances... Il est assez long, environ 11 pages Word (taille des caractères : 11)._

_Le pairing principal (et le seul d'ailleurs) est **NaruSasu**._

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama._

_Genre : Drame, Passion, Spirituel (si je puis dire)._

_Le raiting est **M** et ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est un OS **yaoi**, donc en associant ces deux infos, vous pouvez aisément comprendre que vous y trouverez des scènes explicites entre hommes._

_Je le poste d'habitude en deux parties, mais FFnet permet de poster des documents plutôt conséquents alors j'en profite pour le mettre en une fois._

_Je tiens à préciser quand même le risque de **spoil** pour les personnes n'ayant pas atteint l'arc 6 de "La vengeance de Sasuke".  
><em>

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>To be loved<strong>

Je marchais lentement, parmi les grands arbres de la forêt. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. L'obscurité environnante avait comme reflété celle de mon cœur. Il me restait juste assez de forces pour accomplir mon ultime tâche. Car aujourd'hui c'était la fin. J'en avais décidé ainsi il y a longtemps, lorsque j'avais déserté mon village natal cinq ans en arrière. J'avais décidé que je mourrais après avoir tué mon frère, quand j'aurais accomplis la dernière chose qui me rattachait encore à la vie. Quelle ironie… Toute ma vie j'avais voulus éliminer ma seule raison de vivre… Nous serons bientôt le 23 juillet, jour où le village de Konoha m'avait vu naitre il y a dix-sept ans. Ce même village qui me verrait mourir… Pourquoi avoir choisis le jour de mon anniversaire ? Il n'y avait pas de raisons spéciales… savoir que l'on a commencé son existence une certaine dates, à un certain endroit et qu'on la finira cette même date et en ce même endroit, je trouvais probablement cela spirituel. C'était comme un retour au point de départ. J'avais vécus ma vie, courte, triste, sombre. Sans jamais un rayon de lumière pour venir transpercer les ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'enlisais jours après jours.

Ah, si… Peut-être un…

Le seul d'ailleurs. Le seul rayon à avoir illuminé ma vie… Enfin… un court moment de ma vie… De l'époque où je pensais encore pouvoir atteindre la puissance sans rentrer dans l'illégalité. Il avait ensuite continué de vouloir briller pour moi… Il m'avait poursuivi jusque dans les confins des abysses, dans l'espoir de sauver mon âme. Mais sa lumière ne brillait plus assez fort pour que je la perçoive. Ou bien étais-ce les ténèbres qui m'enveloppaient qui étaient devenues impénétrables, même pour lui…

J'arrivais sur une des collines entourant le village. Une vague de souvenirs me submergea alors. Et cette sensation… Serais-ce du regret ? Non. De la mélancolie peut-être… Aucune importance. J'avais appris il y a bien longtemps à refouler ce genre de sentiments gênants. Sans plus de jérémiades, je repris ma marche, plus rapidement cette fois. Je voulais en finir vite. Il ne me fut pas difficile de tromper la vigilance des gardes, avec toute la puissance et l'expérience que j'avais accumulée ces dernières années pour arriver à mes fins, personne ne serais capable de me repérer sur une distance de 5Km à la ronde. Après avoir traversé l'avenue principale où je ne pus m'empêcher de faire renaitre quelques images du passé, je me retrouvais rapidement devant l'ancien quartier Uchiwa. La plupart des bâtiments avait été vendus bien avant que je m'en aille, mais les plus grandes bâtisses n'avaient pas trouvées d'acquéreurs. Mon ancienne maison faisait partie de cette deuxième catégorie. Mes pas se dirigèrent automatiquement vers cet endroit où j'avais passé une enfance heureuse.

Oui… j'avais presque oublié que j'avais connus des jours heureux. J'arrivais donc devant cette demeure qui m'avait vu grandir un temps. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mon corps s'était arrêté de bouger. Je restais là, à contempler ces murs qui renfermaient tant de souvenirs. Certains bons, d'autres semblables à de terribles cauchemars. La cruauté de la vie avait fait que j'avais depuis longtemps commencé à oublier les premiers, les laissant peu à peu s'estomper de ma mémoire, pour finalement disparaitre complétement. Alors que les autres, ceux que la majorité des personne préfèrerais oublier, eux n'avaient fait que se renforcés au fil de temps, ils s'étaient amplifiés, apparaissant partout, sur les visages leur ressemblants, sur les sols, les murs... mais surtout dans les rêves. C'était là qu'ils allaient les plus souvent se nicher. Mais qu'importe. Jamais je n'avais voulus les oublier. Jamais je n'avais tenté de les détruire, ni de les refoulés. Ils étaient une partie de moi, rien n'aurais pu m'en détacher. Je me décidais à pénétrer dans l'endroit où avait eu lieu ce crime atroce. Ce massacre. Perpétué par la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Ce fameux frère, Itachi Uchiwa. Il en avait eu l'ordre, alors il l'avait fait. Il avait tué tous son clan jusqu'au dernier. Il avait arraché la vie de tout le monde jusqu'à ses propre parents… Nos parents. Mais pas moi. Pas moi, moi il m'avait laissé vivre. Moi, son idiot de petit frère. J'étais faible et insignifiant, alors il ne m'avait pas tué. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demandais s'il n'aurait pas mieux valut…

J'avançais donc dans ces lieux hantés par la mémoire de ma famille, traversant le salon où l'on pouvait encore voir au sol les marques blanches définissants l'endroit précis où gisaient les corps de mes parents. Je fini par arriver devant l'endroit désiré. Dans cette pièce qui fut autrefois ma chambre à coucher, rien n'avait changé, seuls les objets décoratifs avaient disparus, mais les meubles étaient à leur même place. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs quelque peu de ce détail, car le mobilier du reste de la maison était entièrement recouvert de draps blancs. Sans m'attarder plus sur ce fait, j'entrais et me dirigeais vers le lit. Lentement, je sortais mon katana du cordage qui me servait de ceinture et le déposât sur l'autre extrémité du matelas. Puis, sans un bruit, je m'allongeais près de mon arme. Je cherchais une prière à faire, quelque chose que je pourrais désirer pour l'au-delà. Mais rien ne me vint. Je lâchais un soupir en pensant que, décidément, depuis ce jour, je n'aurais jamais rien désiré d'autre que la mort de mon frère. J'étendis alors le bras pour saisir mon épée et en retiras le fourreau. Mes deux mains jointes sur le manche, je la plaçais délicatement sous mon menton et ferma les yeux. Et j'attendis. J'attendis que sonne les douze coups de minuit, j'attendis le 23 juillet. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il était, ni combien de temps je patientai, mais ça m'a semblé une éternité… Pourtant je ne bougeais pas, continuant de tenir l'arme, me menaçant moi-même. Puis il ne resta plus que quelques secondes. Je le savais, je le sentais. C'était la fin. Ma poigne se resserras et lorsque le premier coup retentis, j'abaissais aussitôt ma lame. Au même moment, une porte claquât. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais trop mal. Une douleur, sèche, forte, profonde. Ma gorge était transpercée, j'allais mourir. Je sentis un poids sur mon corps. Probablement la mort. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et je pus l'apercevoir.

Lui.

Encore l'ironie du sort… que la mort, synonyme de profondes ténèbres, prenne la forme du seul rayon de lumière ayant éclairé ma triste vie après le drame. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais probablement ris… Son visage était crispé, ses grands yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi beaux, il semblait hurler quelque chose. C'est à ce moment que je réalisais que le seul de mes sens qui fonctionnait encore était la vue. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien, je ne ressentais plus rien… Je refermais les yeux, me laissant sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans fin. C'était plutôt agréable en fait… Sentir tous ses membres s'engourdir pour finalement ne plus avoir conscience de son corps. Sentir ses pensées nous quitter, son esprit s'embrumer. Ne plus rien dire, ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien entendre, ne plus rien sentir, ne plus rien penser… Ne plus être…

Pourtant, étrangement, je sentis une chaleur traverser… ou plutôt… irriguer mon corps. Une goutte tombât sur ma joue, puis une autre non loin de la première, et une troisième sur l'autre joue, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une d'entre elle glisse jusqu'à mes lèvres. Un gout salé… Serais-ce… ?

La chaleur qui m'envahissait m'avait comme redonné quelques forces, juste assez pour pouvoir entrouvrir les paupières.

Des larmes… C'était des larmes. Des larmes versées pas l'être au-dessus de moi. Mais pourquoi étais-je à nouveau capables de les sentir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je prenais tant de temps à mourir ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi est-ce que ce que je croyais être la mort qui venait me chercher était-il en train de pleurer ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fin ?

J'étais tellement obnubilé par ces évènements que je ne m'apercevais que tardivement de la lueur bleuâtre qui luisait sous mon mentons. C'est alors que je pris conscience des choses. Il n'y avait pas plus de shinigami au-dessus de moi que de chaleur dans mon corps. Non. Juste un imbécile de renard hyperactif qui, par je ne sais quel miracle, exerçait un jutsu médical sur ma poitrine afin de me ramener à la vie. Ceci fut rapidement confirmer car ma respiration, qui s'était faite presque inexistante, avait quasiment repris le même rythme qu'habituellement. Je fixais Naruto de mes yeux mi-clos et lui, contrairement à moi qui était clairement entrain de reprendre des forces - même si je n'en restais pas moins très mal en point -, semblais perdre de l'énergie à mesure qu'il exécutait son jutsu. La lueur de son chakra se réduisit. Pour finalement s'éteindre. Il s'écroula sur moi. Je pus respirer un instant ses cheveux blonds, je pus sentir son corps en entier s'appuyer sur le miens. Ses mains, étalées sur ma poitrine étaient moites et chaudes… Quelles étranges pensées… Tant pis. A l'aube de la mort, je pouvais bien penser ce que je voulais. Car oui, j'allais mourir. Il n'y était pas parvenu, il s'était épuisé en tentant de me sauver. Mais même avec les quelques forces qu'il avait réussis à me procurer, je ne pouvais pas vivre. Alors je sombrais à nouveau dans le néant. Mais les quelques instants de conscience que cet idiot m'avait permis de gagner avaient au moins servis à une chose. J'avais trouvé ce que je désirais, je connaissais ce pourquoi j'allais prier pendant les tout derniers instants de ma vie.

_« Je veux qu'il soit heureux. »_

Oui. Je veux juste qu'il vive. Qu'il vive enfin. Que ma mort le soulage de ce poids qu'il porte depuis cinq ans. Si mon existence n'a pas pu être utile, je veux que ma mort le soit au moins pour lui... C'est tout ce que je désire.

Je partis donc avec ce seul souhait en tête. Le seul depuis des années…

« Sas'ke… »

Une voix éteinte venait de me réveiller. J'ouvris un œil. La lumière du jour m'éblouissait. J'étais couché sur le flanc droit, face à la fenêtre. Ma tête était lourde et embrumée. Une intense et agréable chaleur m'enveloppait.

« Sasukeee… »

Le propriétaire de cette voix se mit à bouger dans mon dos. Et je savais maintenant pertinemment à qui elle appartenait. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et collé son corps au miens. Voilà d'où venait cette chaleur si imposante. Naruto avait enfouis son visage dans mes omoplates, me provocant un frisson de surprise. Il devait être en train de rêver… De moi ? Oui probablement. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il disait mon nom. La deuxième fois… il l'avait prononcé avec tant de… détresse ?

Mon esprit commençait à se faire plus clair. Les souvenirs de cette nuit-là me revenaient. Alors je n'étais pas mort… Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je ne m'étais pas réveillé ? Je me dégageais de l'emprise de Naruto, tentant de me lever, et une douleur intense se fit ressentir à ma gorge, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je m'assis sur le lit. J'étais à moitié nu et ma conscience me criait de ne pas me poser de questions sur le sujet. J'attrapais alors mes vêtements soigneusement pliés près du lit, les enfila et alla vers la glace. J'avais l'air… fatigué ? Non. Clairement, j'avais l'air d'un zombie. Mes paupières n'était pas totalement ouverte, mes joue creusées et de sombres cernes bordais mes yeux. Vraiment, je n'avais pas l'air en forme. Je m'aperçus aussi d'une petite cicatrice, toute fraiche, d'une teinte rougeâtre contrastant avec ma peau pâle, et large de trois-quatre centimètres, striant mon cou. D'après mes quelques connaissances dans ce domaine, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait été très bien soignée.

« C'est Sakura qui t'as opéré. Entendais-je de derrière moi. »

Je me retournais tâchant de cacher ma surprise. Il était là, assis sur le lit, se frottant l'œil gauche d'un air endormis. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient son corps par endroits, le laissant dans l'ombre dans d'autres. Il était, lui aussi, à moitié dénudé. Voyant que je m'attardais sur ce détail, il s'habilla en vitesse tout en balbutiant :

« Euuuuh oui ! Tu as fait une hypothermie cette nuit, alors j'ai suivis les conseils de Sakura, apparemment la chaleur humaine est la plus bénéfique pour l'organisme. »

Oui je confirme.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il me demanda, timidement, les yeux à terre :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sasuke... ? »

Le silence régna. Un long moment. Puis, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre, je lui dis la vérité.

« J'ai fini ma vie. »

Je me pris un coup sur le visage. Il s'était déplacé à une vitesse effarante. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais à terre avec Naruto à cheval sur mes hanches. Cette fois, je ne pus dissimuler ma stupéfaction, et c'est un visage effaré qui lui fut offert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes abruti ! Hurla-t-il. Tant que tu le veux, tu le peux ! Maintenant que je te tiens je ne te lâcherais plus ! Va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée ! »

Je souri tristement.

« Oui, mais l'ennui c'est que je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus… »

En quelques secondes, défila alors sur son visage un nombre incroyable d'émotions parmi lesquelles je pus reconnaitre la surprise, le désolement et la tristesse. Une goutte tombât sur ma joue, puis une autre non loin de la première, et une troisième sur l'autre joue, et ainsi de suite. Et j'eu vaguement une impression de déjà vus. En pleurs, le visage de Naruto ressemblait à celui d'un gamin. Il avait probablement conservé son cœur d'enfant… Mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que ce fût mauvais.

Je soupirais longuement et lâchais sur un ton las :

Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?... Il n'y a rien de triste à cela, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire dans ce bas monde, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à partir…

Mais… Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des personnes qui tiennent à toi, qui elles, ont besoin de toi ?

Il semblait à bout de souffle, sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin de sa phrase.

Je détournais les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… personne n'a besoin de moi… »

Soudain je sentis sa main effleurer ma joue. Surpris, je me retournais pour le toiser. Il avait un air hésitant, ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche pincée. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et doucement, il s'approcha. Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes et je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Il recula. Son regard avait l'air de chercher en moi une quelconque réaction. Mais rien ne vint… J'étais vidé. Il m'avait désarmé et mon esprit faisait barrage à toutes pensées cohérentes.

Alors il ajouta :

« Moi j'ai besoin de toi… »

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais à ce moment toutes sortent de sensations sont venues envahir mon corps, je le sentis s'engourdir, j'avais de frissons partout et mon nez me picotait. Puis je vis ma vision se brouiller, mes yeux s'humidifier et une larme perla sur ma joue. Une larme, une seule. La première depuis des années. Décidemment, ce garçon avait le chic pour faire renaître en moi des émotions perdues depuis des lustres…

Il s'abaissa à nouveau et retraça du bout de sa langue la trainé salée laissée par cette perle. De mon menton à mon œil, pour finir par un baiser au coin de ma paupière. Puis il redescendit, dévorant mon menton, mon cou, léchant, mordant embrassant. Laissant sa marque où bon lui semblait.

« Sasuke… Sasuke… »

Il n'arrêtait pas de susurrer mon prénom. Me provocant des sensations complètements inconnues. Il défit ma chemise et continua son périple. Ses mains parcouraient la moindre parcelle de peau de mon corps à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Il semblait tellement désespéré, tellement passionné… Chacun de ses gestes me touchaient jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je sentais mon cœur lourd, pesant sur ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant.

« Sasuke »

Son ton était presque plaintif. Il fit descendre sa langue sur mon torse, m'arrachant un soupir. Il descendit sa bouche vers la droite, jusqu'à ce petit bout de chaire si sensible, et joua avec un long moment tandis que son autre main s'occupait de l'autre. Je lâchais d'autres gémissements. Il appuya sa tête sur mon corps, le caressant de son front, de ses joues. Son visage était chaud et moite. Il avait l'air complétement éperdus.

Na… Naru… Chuchotais-je sans réussir à m'exprimer.

Oui. Oui vas-y dis le…

Il s'était reposté devant moi, son regard océan brûlant d'envie, pour finalement emprisonner mon visage entre ses mains et mordiller mon lobe d'oreille.

Ah… Naruto…

Sasuke…

Il fit pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche lui faisant rencontrer la mienne dans une explosion de sentiments étranges. Il léchait mes lèvres, les mordais par endroits, et lorsqu'il se reculait, je le suivais, poursuivant le baiser dehors. Ses mains passaient dans mes cheveux, les caressant délicatement.

Encore… Quémanda-t-il.

N-Naruto Aah !

Il avait resserré sa cuisse contre mon entre-jambes. Ayant entendu ma réaction concernant cet endroit, il se mit à le caresser lentement, à le palper, à l'effleurer… Mes vêtements étaient déjà serrés avant qu'il ne s'attarde dessus, mais j'étais maintenant tellement à l'étroit que j'en avais presque mal. Je tentais d'étouffer mes plaintes mais en vain. Il retira son T-shirt, me dévoilant son corps bronzé et finement musclé et fit de même avec le reste de mes habits, me laissant juste un sous-vêtement. Il approcha son visage tout en caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses et lapa ce qui lui était présenté. Il posa sa langue sur toute sa largeur et je pus sentir la chaleur humide transparaitre à travers le tissu. J'hurlais. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de ma part et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je me tordais littéralement de plaisir sous ses gestes. Mais, comme pour me narguer, il s'éloigna. Ma respiration était courte et bruyante. Je me redressais sur mes coudes et baissa les yeux pour constater ma situation. J'étais… Je n'avais jamais été dans cet état… C'était assez déconcertant pour le puceau que j'étais. Sans une parole, je fixais le blondinet souriant et content de lui en face de moi et le suppliais du regard. Mon corps était enflammé et j'avais… besoin… de ses caresses et de ses lèvres. Il sourit. Je vis son visage s'approcher et il m'embrassa. Un baiser tous ce qu'il y a de plus chaste. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent seulement. Mon corps commençait à être secouer par des tremblements, j'avais des frissons et je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Il s'éloigna.

« Sasuke, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne te permettrais jamais de mourir comme ça. J'aimerais que mes sentiments soient réciproques, et pour ça je ferais n'importe quoi. »

Je saisissais parfaitement le sens de ses mots, mais la situation dans laquelle j'étais ne me permettait pas de lui répondre verbalement. Seul mon corps pouvait parler. Alors, difficilement, je me redressais à son niveau, me retrouvant à genoux. Et, agrippant sa nuque à plein bras, je saisissais se lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ma langue joua fougueusement avec la sienne, essayant de faire passer mes sentiments du mieux que je pouvais. Je serais mon corps contre le sien, faisant rencontrer nos érections. La sienne était bien présente, même si moins importante que la mienne. Mon corps était en feux, les tremblements s'amplifiaient et le contact de sa peau me consumait. J'avais tellement envie de lui… J'étais pendu à son cou, je plongeais mon regard embrumé dans ses yeux désireux et fis lentement ondulé mon bassin contre lui, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne là où il s'était arrêté. Il sembla comprendre le message, et dans un geste rapide et délicat, il me souleva et se dirigea vers le lit. Lorsqu'il m'y déposa, il s'empressa de défaire la dernière barrière de vêtements. J'étais un petit peu gêné, c'était la première fois que j'étais exposé ainsi, à la merci de quelqu'un. Mais ce ne fut pas un problème longtemps, aux vues du plaisir qui m'envahissais, je ne pus même pas continuer de réfléchir. Il avait lentement fait passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de ma verge, avant de suçoter le bout de mon gland. Je criais, c'était trop bon.

« Ah ah ! Pas si vi… Unh ! »

Il n'écoutait pas, se contentant d'aller et venir sur ma virilité tendue de ce trop-plein de plaisir. Je sentis alors une vague de sensations intenses s'emparer de moi. Il ne m'était plus possible de penser, je laissais simplement cette palette de sentiments incertains m'envahir, me submerger. Soudain, Naruto me saisis par la taille à tout bras, me forçant à me cambrer plus que de nature, et engloutis mon membre en entier. Je sentis tous mes muscles se contracter, j'étais parcouru de spasmes, je relâchais toute la pression accumulé et me libérais dans sa bouche. Il ne me lâcha pas pour autant et me maintenais dans cette position pendant que je l'entendais déglutir, penché sur mon bassin, la bouche toujours occupée par mon sexe.

J'avais l'esprit vidé. C'était une première, je n'avais jamais jouis jusqu'ici. C'est étrange à dix-sept ans, mais mes préoccupations ne portaient vraiment pas vers se genres de choses… Il me relâcha enfin et rampa le long de mon corps, faisant bien attention à appuyer sur chaque point sensible. Lorsque sa joue toucha la mienne, il me chuchota à l'oreille d'un ton provocateur :

« Tu as tellement jouis Sasuke, vraiment… tu aurais pu prévenir. Pervers. »

Il me lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Je ne réagissais pas, me contentant de rester le regard livide, les yeux aux plafonds. Il embrassa mes épaules, mon cou, mon menton, mes joues, mes paupières, tandis qu'il commençait à frotter son corps contre le miens. Je sentais la chaleur de son torse sur ma peau, j'étais bien dans ses bras. Mieux que jamais je ne l'avais été.

« Sasuke… Dit-il sur le même ton désespéré que plus tôt. Sasuke j'ai envie de toi… S'il te plait… »

Je relevais sa tête enfouis dans le creux de mon épaule et embrassa ses lèvres, alors que mes mains descendaient vers sa braguette qu'elles ouvrirent sans peine. Je caressais sa verge à travers le tissu avant de passer ma main par-dessous et de lui arracher un cri de plaisir. Il se laissa retomber sur moi en susurrant plaintivement mon prénom dans mon oreille. Son corps était totalement mon collé à moi, je pouvais sentir chacun de ses mouvement. Involontairement, mon membre avait repris de l'ampleur. Je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer et Naruto non plus. Il se redressa un petit peu et passa une de mes jambes par-dessus son bassin, et je le sentis s'appuyer contre mon intimité. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et, même si j'avais moi aussi envie de le sentir, la peur de l'inconnu me submergeait. Il lança d'un air enivré :

« J-j'y vais… »

Puis il commença à me pénétrer. J'hurlais, c'était douloureux et étrange. Alors, pour me soulager, il exerça une pression sur mon sexe et le massa habilement. La douleur se mélangea alors avec le plaisir et il put continuer son avancement, non sans quelques cris. Je le regardais, il était beau, j'admirais cette expression si érotique, affiché sur son visage. Il lâcha quelques gémissements rauques avant de commencer des va et viens lent et doux. Nous bougions ensemble, dans un parfait mouvement d'harmonie. Je saisissais sa nuque et l'obligeais à se pencher sur moi. Nos lèvres s'unirent encore une fois dans un baiser langoureux. Puis, voyant qu'il n'en pouvait plus, j'accélérais mes mouvements de bassins pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait aller plus vite. Il ne se fit pas prier, et nos gestes lents et doux se transformèrent en une danse endiablée. Chacun de ses coups de butoir me faisais hurler de plaisir, je ne pouvais pas retenir ma voix et je m'en fichais. Je sentais Naruto se contracter de plus en plus, la fin était proche. Un dernier coup, plus fort, plus intense que les autres, et il se libéra en moi. Cette sensation de chaleur humide à l'intérieur de soi est un petit peu étrange mais pas désagréable…

Naruto était allongé sur moi, la respiration bruyante et les tempes humides. Il semblait complétement épuisé. Pourtant, suffocant, il me dit :

Tu n'es pas venu cette fois Sasuke…

C-c'est bon ! lui répondis-je, surpris par sa remarque.

Non.

Toujours appuyé contre moi, il saisit mon membre. J'étais fatigué… Je ne pouvais plus, C'était trop pour une première fois. Mais une fois de plus, il ne prit pas compte de mes supplications et caressa ma verge du bout des doigts. Des frissons me parcouraient et mes yeux se perdaient, je gémissais très fort.

« Sasuke… »

Mon nom, encore une fois. Il souleva sa tête et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Ses paupières étaient mi-closes et sa bouche entrouverte. Son expression était partagée entre passion et luxure.

« Je t'aime Sasuke. »

Ces mots furent pour moi comme une décharge, et je jouis presque instantanément entre ses doigts.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Mais je ne les voyais que très peu distinctement. Il semblait étonné de la réaction de mon corps suite à cette phrase. Moi je ne pouvais pas me poser de question, mes membres étaient tout engourdis et j'avais la sensation d'avoir du coton à la place du cerveau.

Je sombrais, encore une fois. Mais cette fois, j'étais… heureux ?

« Oï Sasukeee ! »

Je me retournais dans mon lit.

« Sasuke debout ! On doit aller voir Baa-chan ! »

Pitié, faite qu'il se taise, j'ai mal partout…

Je sentis un souffle chaud près de mon oreille, et quelqu'un murmurer :

« Pauvre Sa-chan, tu dois être très fatigué, comment c'est de jouir deux fois de suite Ass-Uke ? 3 »

Je m'étranglais presque et bondis sur le lit en lui envoyant un oreiller en pleine face.

« Ça va pas naan ! C'est quoi ce réveil ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec mon prénom ! »

Tous les souvenirs du matin venaient de me revenir en une bride. Je devais avoir le visage cramoisi…

« Hé hé ! »

Lui il rigolait bêtement. Avec son fameux sourire débile fixé sur le visage. Il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses aussi obscènes avec une expression si stupide ? Mais étrangement, son sourire me réchauffait le cœur. Je me sentais bien en regardant sa face idiote.

Il me sortit de mes rêveries.

« Allez dépêche-toi, on doit aller annoncer ton retour. »

… Comment ? Annoncer quoi ? ... Qui lui avait mis ça dans la tête ?

Il sembla remarquer mon expression déconcertée et avança vers moi d'un air ferme. Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et m'obligea à le regarder.

« Sasuke, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de toi. J'aimerais que mes sentiments soient réciproques, et pour ça je ferais n'importe quoi. Mais pour l'instant tu dois rester. Tu dois être près de moi si je veux t'extirper de cet enfer. Alors je ne te laisse pas le choix, même si tu ne veux pas, je te traînerais chez le Hokage de gré ou de force. Et je te conseille de ne pas résister dans ton état. »

Il finit sa phrase par un rictus sadique accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Son discours m'avait comme hypnotisé, et je restais là, les yeux plantés dans ses perles océanes. Il me dit de m'habiller alors je le fis, et lorsqu'il sortit, je le suivis. Il avait comme… une attraction sur moi, c'était la seule personne à m'avoir dévoilé ses sentiments aussi franchement et j'avais l'impression de tout lui devoir. Quel étrange sentiment…

Nous marchions, l'un près de l'autre dans les rues désertes du village de Konoha. Il valait probablement mieux que l'on n'emprunte pas l'avenue principale… Dire que j'étais venus dans le but de me donner la mort, me voilà en train de me diriger vers le monument des Hokage pour réintégrer le village. Mais il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis… Depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Depuis quand suis-je arriver ?

« Naruto, combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? »

Il s'arrêta et me dévisagea.

Tu veux dire avant ou après nos ébats ? Dit-il d'un air faussement interrogateur.

Ne fais pas l'idiot tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Lui hurlais-je, rougissant quelque peu.

He he ! Du calme Sasu-chan !

Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça baka ! Fulminais-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Pff… Tu pourrais faire un effort pour être agréable… Lança-t-il la mine boudeuse.

Je n'ai pas à faire ça Usuratonkachi !

Teme !

Dobe !

Kisama !

Usuratonkachi !

Tu l'as déjà dit !

Je lâchais un grognement. Malgré les apparences, ça me faisait du bien de me quereller avec lui, je me sentais… revigoré. Nous reprîmes notre marche et je lui demandais :

Bon alors ? Ça a duré combien de temps ?

Tu es resté alité une semaine.

C'est bien ce que je pensais aux vues de la cicatrice. Soudain je me souvins de deux détails qui m'avaient interloqué ce soir-là.

Dis, pourquoi es-tu capable d'utiliser un jutsu médical ?

… Enfaite, ce que j'ai utilisé sur toi… C'est un jutsu un peu spécial… C'est Chiyo-Baa-sama, un membre du conseil du village de Suna, qui me l'a enseigné avant de mourir. Il… permet de donner de son chakra à une autre personne. C'est une technique de résurrection. Chiyo-Baa-san l'avait utilisé à l'aide de mon chakra pour ramener Gaara à la vie. J'ai, il semblerait appris à l'utiliser ce jour-là...

C'est donc pour ça qu'il s'est effondré sur moi après l'avoir utilisé…

Tu m'as donc sauvé… Et… C'est Sakura qui s'est occupé de ma guérison. Constatais-je.

Oui, elle a promis de ne rien dire à propos de ta présence à Konoha. Mais comme je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul, je suis resté avec toi toutes les nuits !

Un grand sourire c'était étiré sur son visage et je fronçais les sourcils, peu désireux de connaitre ses pensées.

Une dernière chose… Relançais-je. A propos du manoir… Pourquoi seuls les meubles de ma chambre n'étaient pas recouverts par des draps blancs ?

Il avala de travers et faillit s'étouffer. Pourtant il fit mine de ne pas voir de quoi je parlais.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, j'étais suicidaire mais pas aveugle. »

Il ne me regardait pas et ses pommettes étaient légèrement rosies.

Je… j'avais tendance à venir assez régulièrement… Dit-il tout bas en fuyant mon regard.

C-comment ! Ce fut à mon tour de m'étrangler.

Mais… Mais tu comprends Sasuke, tout dans cette endroit me rappelait toi ! Lança-t-il affolé.

Je m'empourprais, ce mec était tellement embarrassant…

Nous avancions toujours. Nous nous étions rapproché sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, nos épaules se touchaient presque. Le bâtiment du Hokage commençais à se faire voir et mon cœur à accélérer. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendrais en franchissant la porte du bureau de Tsunade, je ne savais pas ce que le sort me réservais, Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était là, et qu'il me soutiendrait quoiqu'il arrive. J'avais envie de rester près de lui, un sentiment étrange mais agréable. Je ne voulais plus le quitter, sentir à nouveau ses bras entourant mon corps, ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes. Je ne voulais plus que lui, rien d'autre.

Il faudra surement du temps mais, peut-être un jour pourrais-je mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens… En attendant, je veux qu'il continue à murmurer mon nom comme si j'étais la seul chose importante à ses yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Je veux encore me sentir important.

Me sentir aimé.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

_Laissez vos impressions en review, et pour ceux qui ont la flemme, merci d'avoir lu quand même !  
><em>


End file.
